


Dirty Little Secret

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, BL, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Masashi is curious about BDSM. This summary sux but I think I would spoil it even more if I try harder.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing out of my comfort zone, I hope you enjoy my "new level of PWP" XD

Masashi felt the leather straps being secured around his ankles so he made a slight attempt at closing his legs, he knew the spread bar that was now there wouldn’t allow it, but he still tried. Stopping as he noticed he wouldn’t be able to move freely. He felt slightly cold without his clothes on, not that it was uncomfortable, but it was enough to make his nipples grow hard.

“Bend over…” came the command, followed by a pull from the chain attached to the dog collar he currently had around his neck, and he had to use all his trust to allow himself to move; his eyes were blindfolded so well he couldn’t even see shadows. He stretched his hands out, feeling a smooth surface made of leather; so he allowed himself to bend over what seemed to be a bench, hearing a soft click later; noticing he couldn’t stand now. Surely the chain was now attached to something on the floor. He then felt his hands being pulled as leather straps were being placed on his wrists.

“Are you scared?” he was asked once the tying was done.

Masashi took a few moments to answer. “No… master…” he finally said as his mind raced with memories of how he had ended up here, tied up and at complete mercy of no one else but the very leader of his band: Hizaki.

It had all started a couple of weeks ago, the band had a rehearsal and afterwards they had all gone get some beers. Yuki had left early since he was taking a few days to visit his family, Zin also had some things to do, and Teru had been the first to leave since he didn’t drink alcohol. That had left him alone with the blond guitarist, who didn’t seem to want to leave at any time soon.

Masashi was a bit tired, but he decided to keep him company. After all he didn’t have much to do back at his house besides playing with his cat. Time continued to go by and it was near midnight already. They had been talking about their impressions on the fans around the world but now they seemed to be out of subjects to discuss.

“You don’t have to stay so late just because of me…” Hizaki said suddenly.

“Oh, it’s ok… I don’t have anything else to do…” Masashi answered.

“I’m not going back home tonight…” the guitarist confided him.

“Am I keeping you away from something?” Masashi asked a bit concerned.

“Let’s just say I have something to do… but not yet…” Hizaki smiled mysteriously.

“Well, how about if I keep you company until you have to go?” the bassist offered.

“That’s really kind of you…” Hizaki seemed happy at this offer. “Let me buy you another drink…”

“Sure…” Masashi smiled seeing the guitarist go to the bar and ask a couple more beers to then walk back to their table.

“Here…” he said giving the glass to the bassist, and just as he sat across him, some of the buttons on his shirt popped open; revealing a collar and a dog tag.

Masashi looked at Hizaki, not sure why would he be hiding that under his shirt. The guitarist noted the bassist line of sight, realizing what he was watching and blushed profusely as he buttoned his shirt again.

“What’s wrong?” Masashi asked the flustered guitarist.

“Nothing… no one was supposed to see that… not yet.” Hizaki said looking down.

“Are you playing some kind of game?” Masashi pressed.

“I have some sort of a date tonight…” Hizaki sighed, drinking some beer. Noticing his answer hadn’t been enough for the bassist. “Promise you won’t judge me?”

“Why would I?” Masashi felt a bit surprised.

“I kinda like BDSM… a lot...” Hizaki stated.

“There’s nothing wrong with that…” the bassist said, but Hizaki signaled he wasn’t done talking.

“It’s really hard to find willing partners, so… I’m in this… sort of club… we’ll know who we are by displaying the dog tags…” Hizaki said.

“Isn’t that… kinda dangerous?” Masashi asked a bit worried about his friend’s safety.

“Oh, the club is pretty safe; it’s not the first time I do it…” Hizaki drank some more beer.

“Aren’t you afraid someone might hurt you?” Masashi pressed.

“I’m usually the dominant…” Hizaki smiled shyly. “They are the ones who have to trust me…”

The talk had continued about how the club worked and as they drank some more the bassist accidentally confessed he had always wanted to try BDSM. However he wouldn’t trust doing it with someone he didn’t know and Hizaki had volunteered to be his guide. After all they were both into men.

A few days later, Hizaki had told the bassits he had arranged everything, he had booked a room into the club and told him the date and the time.

Masashi was brought back to the present by the feel of a leather crop moving softly against his balls

“Do you remember the safe word?” Hizaki asked as he circled the crop all over his band mate’s groin.

“Yes master…” Masashi answered as he felt his heart race.

“Tell me…” Hizaki requested.

“Sunflower…” Masashi answered, then feeling his ass being slapped, it stung more than it hurt. “Ah!”

“You forgot to call me master…” Hizaki scolded.

“Sorry… Master.” Masashi said, feeling his other cheek being slapped as well. “Ah!!”

“Mmm… you are so eager…” Hizaki said slapping the bassist’ ass some more. “You are already so hard…”

“Ah…” Masashi moaned fighting slightly against his bonds, he couldn’t believe how hard he was, he could feel some of his pre cum already leaking from his manhood as the crop kept connecting with his ass. But suddenly Hizaki stopped, making him shudder as he didn’t know what would follow.

They had discussed it all beforehand. How far they were willing to go and what they expected, Masashi however had been a bit overwhelmed by being in the club. He had almost turned back and left once he had knocked at the door, and he would probably have if it wasn’t because Hizaki arrived just as he had turned around. Having company had made him feel less anxious about the place. However the guitarist had forbade him from drinking any alcohol until the whole thing was over and he had agreed.

Hizaki was in a playful mood and had blindfolded him even before going into the room, once there he had ordered him to undress and tied the collar around his neck. The bassist had been somehow relieved of not being able to see his friend’s face at the moment; however he wondered if things would ever be the same for them after this night.

A cold finger prodding against him brought him back again. “Let me know if it hurts too much…” Hizaki said pushing his lubbed finger inside the bassist’s body. He however remained silent, feeling a hand slap his ass once more. “Answer when I talk to you…”

“Ah! Sorry master…” Masashi flinched slightly, feeling the finger leave his body; but then it was replaced with something small and rounded that was easily pushed into him; being followed by another one just a bit bigger.

“I wonder how much I can stretch you…” Hizaki said. “You feel so tight…”

“I don’t do this often…” Masashi said as he felt a third and a forth ball being pushed, they were each bigger than the previous one, but it felt good. “Ah… master…”

“What…?” Hizaki asked as he added some more lube to the beads before attempting to push one more inside.

“That… feels good…” Masashi admitted, blushing slightly.

“Then maybe you’ll need to do this more often…” Hizaki pushed two more beads inside then pulling them out slowly, only to insert them once again patiently, repeating the process a few more times.

Masashi bit his lower lip trying to hold back his moans, but then as the beads left him once more he felt them being replaced by something slim and cold. He tensed a bit, not knowing what it was was scary but exciting at the same time.  
Hizaki had wanted to show him the things he would use on him, but he had refused feeling he would most likely back out of the deal if he knew. He had simply told the guitarist he trusted him and even if Hizaki had insisted he had ended up going with what Masashi wanted.

The soft vibration of the slim device made Masashi moan harder, especially when Hizaki began moving it in soft circles that reached his prostate.

“Ah!! Master!!” Masashi nearly screamed as he felt his abdomen clench and his legs tremble.

“Do you want to cum so soon?” Hizaki asked without stopping.

“Yes master… please!!” Masashi begged pulling on his restrainers.

“Fine… just because you have been a good boy…” Hizaki pushed the vibrator against Masashi’s prostate, increasing its power to the highest.

Masashi couldn’t take it anymore, cuming hard without his manhood being touched; his seed splattering against the bench. He was glad he was tied, as he was sure he couldn’t have held himself upwards on his own after such an orgasm.

Hizaki then turned the vibrator off, removing it from Masashi’s body. Walking until he was standing in front of him.  
Masashi then heard something click, and felt the chain being pulled upwards, so he lifted his head. Hizaki’s hands caressed his hair, moving it away from his face.

“You have been a good boy…” the guitarist said then pressing his manhood against Masashi’s lips. Masashi opened his mouth, feeling how the elder fisted his hair to keep him in place. “Don’t move…” Hizaki ordered as he began thrusting against his lips, careful not to choke him.

Masashi moaned, feeling his manhood grow hard again. There was something utterly hot about being used like this, he had fantasized sometimes about giving up control completely, but had never found someone who would want to take the lead.

“That’s enough…” Hizaki said suddenly moving away from Masashi, as he tried to follow him but couldn’t due to his restraints. “You look so beautiful…” the guitarist caressed his face softly. “Now… I want you to look at yourself while I fuck you…”

Masashi flinched slightly as he felt Hizaki’s hand untying his blindfold and closed his eyes as it was removed. The Guitarist then bent over, claiming his lips on a passionate kiss; after that he went to stand behind him.

The dark haired opened his eyes looking down, the room’s lights were dim, the floor was dark and polished; just like the leather straps holding his wrists against the bench. He felt Hizaki’s fingers lubbing him once more, he could tell the guitarist had three of them inside of him now. They had agreed he could enjoy certain degree of pain, but Hizaki had also told him he would go easy on him. He didn’t want to scare him or something.

Then Masashi heard the ripping of a wrapper finally mustering the courage to look up at the mirror that was on the wall in front of them, seeing how Hizaki placed a condom on himself. They made eye contact through the mirror as he felt the guitarist entering his body in one single thrust.

“Ah!!” Masashi moaned half in pain, half in pleasure. He had not been bottom for so long he had almost forgotten how good it could be.

“Mmm… you are so tight…” Hizaki moaned, pulling on the chain to make sure Masashi couldn’t look down as he started pounding into him.

Masashi held still, he knew that if he tried to look down he would be restricting his air way, so he kept his eyes on them, seeing how the guitarist showed no mercy, going faster and harder with every thrust.

“Oh!!” Masashi nearly screamed as he felt his prostate being hit, over and over again. “Yes… please… Master… there…”

Hizaki smiled complying with Masashi’s request, using all the force he was capable of, he knew he wouldn’t last long, and he allowed himself to reach his peak, filling the barrier between their bodies with his seed and pulling out.

Masashi was so close and resented the loss of Hizaki’s heath inside his body, and then he saw the blond kneel, he couldn’t see what he was doing because of the bench, but he could feel his lips on him, sucking him off.

“Ah!! Master!!” Masashi moaned feeling his orgasm build up incredibly fast. He wouldn’t last long. “Please… I need to cum... please!!”

Hizaki left go of him for a moment. “You can cum…” he stated then going back to suck on him.

Masashi couldn’t hold it anymore, cuming hard for a second time that night. And then everything turned black.

Masashi opened his eyes slowly, still feeling a bit dizzy; he however tried to move, feeling Hizaki’s hand caressing his hair.

“Stay there… it’s ok…” the blond told him. The bassist then noticed they were both lying on the floor, the guitarist holding him softly from behind. He had a blanket over his body as well. “How do you feel?”

“I think… I’m fine…” Masashi said. “Did I pass out?”

“Yes…” Hizaki answered. Masashi blushed softly at his answer. “Don’t worry about it, sometimes it can happen… I would have placed you on the bed but I couldn’t carry you there…”

Masashi then turned around, facing Hizaki. “Thanks…” he smiled softly.

“Are you thirsty?” Hizaki asked sitting up without waiting for an answer, pulling Masashi closer to his chest and helping him lean on him as he opened and handed him a bottle of suply water.

“It’s my favorite drink…” Masashi smiled thankful and began to drink it; looking up at the guitarist afterwards. “Am I too heavy?”

“Only if you want me to carry you somewhere… You are just fine there…” Hizaki smiled then kissing the bassist’s forehead. “Do you want some chocolate?” he asked handing him a piece.

Masashi took it, eating it happily. He no longer felt embarrassed. “You are so thoughtful…”

“I wanted your first experience on this to be good…” Hizaki said.

“And it was... what if I want to repeat it?” Masashi asked looking at the guitarist.

“I’d be more than happy to help you with it…” Hizaki laughed softly, getting closer and kissing the bassist’s lips softly.

“How about next week?” Masashi suggested.

“I think we are going to be on tour… but we’ll see…” Hizaki smiled, they probably had found just what they needed.

The End.


End file.
